


I Am

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt timber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am

I am a warrior. I’ve been taught the discipline of martial arts since I was born and the physical movements as soon as I could do them. ‘The art of war’ was one of my bedtime stories when I was small and I still own a copy with critiques written in the margins by my much younger and naïve self. The weapons I have used are many and varied. Some were as simple as my hands, others as complex as the machinery that runs a colony. I’ve lived and breathed the need for revenge until I could not see beyond the red haze that tinted everything I was.

I am a leader. My life was given to my people when I was born. Learning to govern fairly and wisely was the focus of my life. My marriage was prearranged to create an alliance to the Long Clan though I was not consulted. What I might have wanted didn’t matter; it was my job to do the best for my people and to make my clan proud. Personal honor was by extension the honor of those would I rule. Some day I would be the head of my clan. That was the element that stood out the clearest in my predestined future.

I am a scholar. Books are my companions. They don’t accuse me of being arrogant or kowtow to me in the hopes of making a powerful ally. From them I have learned many things. Some have filled my head and others my heart, but all have made me a better person than I was before. The answers to questions I could never ask, I found between the pages of many a well loved book. Seeking knowledge and enlightenment is expected of all who are given the privileges and responsibilities that rest on my shoulders.

I am a Gundam pilot. My wife was Master O’s first choice and I am not worthy to follow in her footsteps. Why Nataku allows it I don’t know, but I question her decision even as I question myself and my ability to pilot her. I thought the enemy I fight was weak, but honorable. They are not. Meirin would protect those who are not strong and fight those who wanted to hurt them. I can do no less even though I will never be able to be the person she was.

I am the last of the Dragon Clan. All of my people are dead. They died by their own hand, of their own choice rather than submit to OZ. Through their deaths they have shown the strength of their will. It is my responsibility to avenge them and all the others who died in this war. No one else can do it. The duty is mine and I accept it even if the price I must pay is to live on as solitary creature guarding the memory of their sacrifice.

I am a man. My body is still that of a boy’s but age has no part in this. There are no elders left to teach me. As the last I am also now the oldest member of my clan. I must advise and guide myself as I know they would do. My honor demands that I must do a man’s job so I will. A person without honor has no reason for existence and I will not be that person. Not any longer.

I am Chang Wufei. All these things and more are just pieces of the whole. My royal destiny has been blown into millions of small parts that now float among the stars. There is nothing to fight for. No one left to lead. Books give me no answers or peace. Nataku has fought her last battle and has been laid to rest. My clan and my wife are gone. Today, in this very moment I feel less the man and more the lost little boy.

I am alone.


End file.
